The clumsy matchmaker
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: After Tonks falls down the stairs and hurts herself, the two other inhabitants of Grimmauld Place, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, take her to St. Mungo's. There they clearly gave her some weird medicine because she now thinks the two of them would be well suited together. She's wrong... isn't she? The answer—She is suffering most certainly from matchmaking pills.


**Summer Camp**

**Cabin Dumbledore**

**Task 8:** First Aid

Write about someone being really clumsy and ending up in St Mungo's.

Word count: 1042

**Betaed by my personal hero, Ebenbild. She is very awesome.**

Everyone in the Order had gotten used to Tonks' clumsiness. Severus Snape had been on high alert each time she entered his classroom. And there was something about her, so he couldn't be extremely mad at her either. She was a nice person, and wasn't insulting him all the time, unlike her cousin.

And after the war, she'd been the one who volunteered, along with Harry, to help Hermione—who had actually saved his life from Nagini's bite— to care for him. He wasn't allowed to use magic and he needed someone to help him. Harry had offered Grimmauld Place, just until he got better and checked with him regularly. Hermione was staying there too, but for a different reason.

Honestly, Severus had been surprised at how familiar they had gotten after everything ended. When he woke up in the hospital bed after thinking he'd finished with living. It was a good change for him. He didn't have to pretend any longer. And Hermione was an angel for putting up with him. Especially since it had given her problems with Ron.

So, Tonks was clumsy. That was a fact. So when he heard a loud crash and a screaming voice, he immediately figured she'd woken up and fell down.

He was partially correct. It turned out she had fallen down the stairs and she was laying at the bottom with a lot of glass from the mug and bottle she'd had with her. There was blood everywhere. She had to be carried somehow to St. Mungo's. However, he couldn't do it alone. He wasn't allowed to use magic.

"Hermione!" he shouted, but it wasn't necessary. She'd heard the crash, too.

"What happened?" she asked, rushing to check over Tonks, who at this moment was unconscious.

"I think she was being her clumsy self, but this time she fell hard. We need to carry her to the Floo."

She nodded.

It was difficult to say the least. Tonks wasn't a heavy person, but he was incapacitated and couldn't help Hermione properly. But somehow, they managed. Beforehand, they contacted St. Mungo's, informing them of their arrival and telling them to prepare a room for Tonks and to make sure her privacy was respected. Let's say all of them were a bit famous after the war.

The nurses weren't completely shocked, though. Tonks had been more than once a recipient of their care.

When he saw some kids running around, Severus realised he had forgotten to tell Remus what happened. The werewolf was with his mother-in-law and his son down the seaside. Tonks had had a case and crashed at Grimmauld Place for the night. She was supposed to go back to her family tonight, but now it probably wasn't going to happen.

He decided to wait until they found out Tonks' state. She didn't look good at all when he'd found her and her state had only gotten worse. He found himself cursing her clumsiness.

"Everything is going to be okay. She's a fighter," Hermione said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Should I send a Patronus to Remus?"

Right. He'd forgotten he wasn't allowed to do magic. Good thing he decided to wait, less he found himself yet again in a St. Mungo's bed. Alongside Tonks.

"Not yet. Until we know what to tell him. "

She nodded, but her eyes were uncertain.

"Okay, I am going to get the Healer. He should have checked Tonks by now."

The conclusion was that Tonks was indeed going to be alright. The cuts from the glass were repaired and the blood loss had been stopped. She had a concussion, but no broken bones. All in all, it could have been much worse.

In fact she should wake up soon. Hearing that, Hermione went and sent a Patronus to Remus, telling him what happened.

He replied swiftly saying that he was going to be there in ten minutes.

"For Mrs. Lupin?" a nurse came and asked on the corridor. Both Hermione and him stood up and walked over to her.

"Yes?"

"She's awake," she said with a smile and lead them to the room, letting them in and closing the door behind them.

Tonks was wide awake and her hair was back to being purple.

Her eyes widened when she saw them.

"Aww! Look who it is! My heroes! Thank you so much, darlings!"

Severus shared a smile with Hermione.

"You're welcome Tonks. Just never do it again!" Hermione said and enveloped the woman in an awkward hug.

"Haha! To not be clumsy again? I'm afraid you're asking for the impossible."

Severus grimaced. It really was.

"Anyway, let's stop talking about me, let's talk about you."

"About me?" Hermione asked confused. "What about me?"

"Not you, you! You as in both of you!"

Severus narrowed his eyes. What medicine had they given her?

"What about us?" he murmured. Severus wondered what she came up with now.

"You two are cute!"

"What?" they both exclaimed, speechless.

"I think you should go on a date. It would be fun! You two would be well-matched together," she was nodding her head, a glint in her eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione's voice was raised few octaves.

Strangely, Severus found himself feeling sad at that.

"Well, I'm not sorry," Tonks replied. "I do not like how Ronald has been treating you lately, Hermione. He's a good boy, but I don't think he's the right one for you," she said, conviction in her words.

"And I would be?" Severus asked, hating himself for the edge of hope that creeped in his voice. That was his darkest secret.

"Yes, you would be. I saw you together. You're good for each other. And to be honest, I've been trying to find you someone else Hermione for quite some time. Ever since Ron got mad at you few months ago for helping Severus. And even before when you left for your parents."

Neither Severus nor Hermione knew what to say.

Fortunately, they didn't have to. Remus barged in the room, Teddy in tow, going straight to her bed. The two of them left the room silently , but not before hearing Remus ask what happened to his wife and her answering.

"We're gonna get Severus and Hermione married!"

"WHAT?"


End file.
